


Portmanteaux

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little humor exploring why you should be careful who you date (After Palmer and Lee broke up, but before the mess with Lee)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portmanteaux

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 02-12-10  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

The quiet was broken by a sudden snort from McGee.

"What's so funny, McPig?"

"That, actually. I was thinking about Portmanteaux..."

"Porta whatas?"

"Two words, joined together, like you do with my name, or brunch."

"What about them?"

"They're often used in fanfiction to show couples, so I was making up some for people around here. Tiva, Tabby, Jibbs, McGiva..."

"What's so funny about that, besides the idea of you and Ziva as a couple?"

"I was thinking it was a good think Palmer and Lee broke up."

There was a moment of silence before Tony and Ziva shouted. "Pee!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this after reading the description of an NCIS fanfic, which listed all the couples, using their abbreviations, except for Palmer/Lee. I wondered why that one didn't have an abbreviation, and pretty much did the same thing as Tony and Ziva, only I didn't say it out loud :)
> 
> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
